


a normal birthday

by Arzani



Series: music is connecting them [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, M/M, shanks' birthday, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arzani/pseuds/Arzani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a normal day, that happens to be Shanks' birthday. He still has to do work, in an office that somewhat is emptier than usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a normal birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed  
> Happy Birthday Shanks (9th march 2016)

When Shanks woke up, he knew instantly that the other side of the bed was empty. He could feel the absence of the familiar presence and it was colder than it would be if Benn was still laying next to him. The man was probably already at work, doing stuff that needed to be done to run a record label, even though it was hella early and no proper time to do business at all.

Then the realization hit him what day today was exactly, and Shanks groaned, missing the warmth of his lover's body even more. He didn't like waking up alone, but he hated waking up alone when it was his birthday. It was his birthday today, so the start was horrible.

After a few minutes of sighing, pouting and growling, and Benn still not miraculously showing up, he decided the only wise thing to do was getting out of those warm, comfy blankets. Why couldn't he spend the day in bed? It was his birthday, dammit, he wanted to have hot morning sex, after being served a slice of chocolate cake. He wanted to eat that chocolate cake from Benn's bare chest! Okay, he better stood up, because thoughts like these only got him frustrated.

Entering the kitchen, a place he still hadn't figured out fully, even though they had moved into the apartment over a year ago, lifted his spirits at least slightly. On the table was a small plate with some muffins – when Shanks checked closer he realized they were double chocolate chip muffins, his favorites – and a note. The handwriting was unmistakably Benn's, so Shanks reached for it.

_'Happy Birthday Captain,_

_I'm sorry I can't celebrate the start into your very own special day with you, but Robin called me yesterday evening, shortly after you went to bed and told me the Oro wants a meeting as fast as possible. I'm not ruining your birthday, so I went myself. I'm back as fast as I can, we're not meeting at the HQ, so no driving.  
_ _See you later, enjoy the muffins and we will do the hot morning thing tomorrow! I promise._

_Benn'_

Even though it was just a simple note, Shanks chuckled over the words Benn had used. Ever since Shanks had been offered the job as managing director for a sub-label of one of the most famous record labels 'Oro Jackson Ltd.' Benn referred to him as a captain. The 'Red Force', as the sub-label was called, was their ship, and the buildings of the Oro, about a seven hours drive away, were the headquarter. They had moved, after Benn had convinced Shanks to take the job, who wanted to decline first, because of Benn's former occupation. But instead of clinging to a job the man had never liked, Benn had quit and was now deputy, as well as Shanks' right hand man. A help he very much needed, considering the rapid growth of their label.

Robin, their secretary and accountant, was their latest employee Shanks had occupied, and she was gold, just because she had no problem at all calling the worst business partners they had, and making them hush with her morbid way of listing all the difficulties which could happen if they not agreed to whatever contract Benn had set up. She also didn't bother to call them at three in the morning, if needed … which was the reason Shanks now had to be alone in the morning of his birthday. A sigh escaped his throat. He better got ready and out of here. Maybe Benn was already back?

The walk to their office was a routine Shanks enjoyed every morning. They lived about a twenty minutes walk from it, and on the way was a bakery, which served the best coffee and bagels. Almost humming, because he hadn't had to pay today as a birthday present, he decided the day probably wasn't as bad as he had thought right after waking up.

When he finally made his way inside the office, Yasopp was the first one to congratulate him, as he had been on his way outside. Thank god he had already drunken his coffee or it would have spilled, with the way the other almost tackled him, to slap his shoulder amicably.

“Congrats Boss,” Yasopp smirked, and finally let go of Shanks again, who only laughed. He was glad he had convinced his friend to work for him as a graphic designer. Even his wife Banchina was working for the company, though she would have to make a break in the near future, as she was pregnant with Yasopp's son.

“Thanks, buddy.” The laughter ebbed down, and because Yasopp was seemingly in a hurry, Shanks didn't try to keep the conversation up. It was a normal working day, after all, no matter it was his birthday, or not. “Where're you heading?”

“Getting stuff for Benn and checking how the new poster prints work in a bigger format,” was the answer, and Shanks only nodded, before Yasopp made his way to his car. If this pace kept on, Shanks would be sitting alone in the office by noon.

It wasn't quite as bad as Shanks had imagined, and a few of his employee's still were around, who congratulated him the moment they saw him, but surprisingly much of them seemed to have meetings, or needed to do stuff in town. Not that he minded, even though he was their boss, Shanks trusted each and every person in his company to know how much and what they had to do. It was his ability to employ the right people that made an open working atmosphere like this possible. A trait he had since he was young, but refined over the time he studied Human Resources Management.

On his desk he found a few birthday cards, a bottle of booze and - why should he be spared from it just because it was his birthday - the latest reports and contracts from Benn. He sighed, decided to set the cards aside until he needed motivation and started to work. The clock ticked the hours away, without much happening. After a while Banchina showed up to wish him a happy birthday, and told him the news about her pregnancy. She just had returned from an appointment with her doctor. It was nice to know everything was alright with her and the baby, not only because Shanks wanted to be a good boss and cared for his employees, but also because Banchina was a close friend to him. She also asked if he could drive her to a certain shop, after work, because Yasopp seemed to be away for a little while longer. He promised to do so. He had seen Benn's car outside on the car park and he had the spare key.

It was close to quitting time, when Shanks' mobile vibrated and he got a text from Benn, telling him he wouldn't show up in the office anymore. A sigh escaped him. He had missed the other dearly over the whole day, but had refrained from calling or writing him, because he knew how much of a distraction it could be in a meeting. Instead the piled up work had been finished, finally and he had told the remaining people who held the fort with him to finish work early. In honor of his birthday, or something like it. Not that it felt like a birthday at all, without his best man around.

“Hey Boss, are you finished?” The voice startled him, because Shanks had still looked at his mobile. Banchina stood in his door, smiling and with her words, he shut off his computer and nodded.

“All ready to drive you wherever you want me to,” Shanks smirked, packed away his mobile and decided to leave the few birthday cards where they were. Instead he slipped in his coat and helped, all gentleman-like, Banchina in hers too. “Where is this shop you need to get to?”

“It's close to 'Party's Bar',” she answered him, while they made sure all lights were out and all windows closed. It seemed they were the last in the office. Not that it held any surprise, after all Shanks had told the rest to get out early.

'Party's bar' was a small, but very comfortable bar not too far away, and was often frequented by the staff after finishing time. The barkeep, a nice woman called Makino, had become somewhat a friend and was one of the person you just liked, no matter what. She was friendly and always wore a smile, and she had taken in a boy – Luffy – who's father was away for work, while the mother had died shortly after his birth.

“Well, where is it?” Shanks asked when they came closer, but instead of giving him a detailed spot to drive to, Banchina just told him to park in front of Makino's bar. It confused him, but he did so anyway, still wondering what kind of shop she meant. Was there even any shop that would still be open at this late an hour?

“Where -” The car had just been locked and Shanks wanted to ask again, where to go, when Banchina gripped his wrist and dragged him with her, straight to the entrance of the bar. Slowly it dawned on Shanks, that maybe the woman didn't want to see a shop, but this was about something else. Something that had to do with him … and very likely his birthday.

Shouting and a lot of voices mixing together, calling out “Happy Bithday” were the last proof he needed to realize those damn traitors had organized a surprise party for him and a bubbling laughter left Shanks' throat at the sight. The whole bunch, meaning his whole staff and some of his closest friends, even some from university, stood in the middle of the room, holding presents, bottles of booze or glasses. He could spot a huge stereo system, that would grant them with music later. Two tables hold even more presents and food, a garland said 'Happy Birthday'.

“You're completely insane,” Shanks let out happily and instinctively his gaze wandered over the crowed to the edge of the room. Aside from the mess of people stood who he considered the closest person in his life, smirking, and the glint in those gray eyes told Shanks it was all Benn's idea. “You traitor.”

The shout made the group laugh, while Shanks closed the distance between Benn and himself. Arms wrapped around each other's bodies and lips found what had been desired all day. The contact, the warmth that spread through his stomach, and the cheers that rose from his friends, it was what made this day, his birthday, complete. When they let go, though, Shanks hit Benn playfully with his flat hand on the shoulder, pouting in a way only he could manage. “You said you're having a meeting with the Oro. Why couldn't you have played the bait? I missed you.”

“Because we probably wouldn't have come out of bed then,” Benn replied, which caused the group to burst into laughter again, and Shanks pouted even more. His fingers nudged into his lover's chest, but Benn just grinned, and lead the hand to his mouth, kissing the palm softly, before he used the grip to swirl Shanks around. The movement came by surprise, his balance off for a moment, but then he found his back pressed against a very familiar chest. It was a way to steady him he didn't mind at all. “And I had a meeting with the Oro, just a little different than you thought.”

Shanks' eyes followed to where Benn nodded to and then grew big, as he recognized the two faces. “Shakky, Rayleigh,” he called out, never expecting to see them here. He knew both since he was little, due to his adoptive father. They led the Oro Jackson together, even though Shakky always mumbled she would love to just open a bar and relax.

“Thank you, Benn.” The words came out in a whisper, but Shanks knew Benn had heard them. It was everything he could phrase at the moment, but he knew the other understood. A small peck was placed on his cheek, then he was pushed forward and found himself lost in warm hugs, while people he loved and treasured wished him just the best for his next year. Someone put the music on, and while the group celebrated and partied until deep in the night, Shanks didn't even spent one thought about how lucky he was. Because that was what lucky people did, just enjoying their happiness, instead of thinking about it.

 


End file.
